dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Gang
The Alpha Gang is a group from the year 2127. Dr. Z, their leader, wants to capture all the Dinosaurs to create a Dinosaur Kingdom so he can become Dinosaur King. Their main headquarters is Zeta Point/Backlander. History The Alpha Gang came from the future with Dr. Ancient and Cretacia Ancient to the Cretaceous Period as part of the project to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. During the project, Dr. Z created the Move Cards to make the Dinosaurs even stronger and pitted Acrocanthosaurus and Ampelosaurus against each other in a plan to turn all the Dinosaurs into cards and create his own Dinosaur Kingdom, and then ruling it as the Dinosaur King. When they found out that Ancient was planning to return to the future for Rex's birth, Dr. Z assumed Ancient was just returning to the future to kick him off of the team and teamed up with his assistant Seth to break the time machine so they couldn't get back. Seth deleted the control data and trapped them in the Cretaceous Peroid, then formulated a plan. When the repairs were finished, they were taking the Backlander for its final warp test when Seth and Dr. Z forced the Ancients off the time machine when Jonathan slammed Dr. Z into the warp drive, causing the Element Stones to be separated and scattering the Dinosaur cards all over the world, leaving the Alpha Gang on an island created by the camouflage system on the ship in the present. Soon after, they came into combat with the D-Team over the 37 cards scattered all over the world. Their ranks included Helga their android cook and the Alpha Droids. They owned Terry the Tyrannosaurus, Spiny the Spinosaurus and Tank the Saichania. The A-Team managed to capture Utahraptor, Styracosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus and Altirhinus, but the lost them all soon afterwards. Later on, Helga would malfunction and make Ursula, Zander and Ed stay behind to study, leaving Rod and Laura to be sent on missions to capture Dinosaurs by Seth. They were able to capture Saurophaganax, Ampelosaurus and Stegosaurus and keep them. After all the cards were collected, the Alpha Gang stumbled onto Seth's plan to make dinosaurs evolve and replace the real ones with them in the day dinosaurs became extinct. He then betrayed the Alpha Gang and took control of Zeta Point, activating the Backlander and claiming Saurophaganax to destroy their dinosaurs. The Alpha Gang then teamed up with the D-Team to battle Seth and succeeded in capturing Saurophaganax, destroying the Black Tyrannosaurus and forcing Seth into vortex. They then returned to the future. However, they were forced out by the Spectral Space Pirates, later the Ancients the the D-Team's parents were abducted by them. Helga having given the A-Team and Dr. Z a time out to think about what they had done, they were let out and became allies as they traveled through time and fought the Space Pirates, though they were enemies in the Cretaceous Period and the Ancient Persia arc. They helped battle the Dark Pterosaur and their dinos were taken out. Dr. Z managed to make his own Dinosaur Kingdom by saving multiple Dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship. They once again returned to the future. Members *Dr. Z (leader) *Ursula *Zander *Ed *Rod *Laura *Helga *Seth (formerly) Dinosaurs *Terry the Tyrannosaurus *Spiny the Spinosaurus *Tank the Saichania *Utahraptor (lost) *Styracosaurus (lost) *Ceratosaurus (lost) *Acrocanthosaurus (altered and lost) *Altirhinus (lost) *Supersaurus (Super Impact) (lost) *Pawpaw the Pawpasaurus (Tag Team) (lost) *Saurophaganax (claimed by Seth, then recaptured) *Stegosaurus *Ampelosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus (created) *Therizinosaurus (created) *Dino, Dano and Sue the Deinonychus trio (created) *Megalosaurus (created) *Edmontonia *Jobaria *Carcharodontosaurus (2nd) Category:Groups Category:Alpha Gang